


These Heels Weren't Made for Walking

by eclecticanarchist



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, High Heels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticanarchist/pseuds/eclecticanarchist
Summary: AKA Karen Wears High Heels and Frank is very appreciative. Very, very appreciative.





	These Heels Weren't Made for Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles but basically I am rewatching S2 of Daredevil and noticed Karen only wears flats around Matt. I have no excuse for why this happened as a result...

“I’ve never seen you in heels,” Frank muttered. He was laying in Karen’s bed, one arm propped behind his head as he watched her get ready for work. This was the thirdd week of their - well, whatever sort of relationship this was - and Frank had decided this was his favorite part. He loved to watch her move from closet to bathroom to mirror and back again with practiced ease. He loved the way the sunlight trickled in through the curtains and caught in her hair. He loved that she would catch him looking at her, and smile a soft, secret smile. 

“I never used to wear them to work,” Karen was busy putting on a layer of dark pink lipstick. “But now I’m at the Bulletin, well, things are different.”

“Why now? Why not before?” Karen turned to look back at him and paused to admire the sight of him tangled up in her bedsheets looking up at her with those dark, soulful eyes. 

“Matt,” she said, “I’m taller than he was, you know? I didn’t want to embarrass him by towering over my boss. So flats were the way to go.”

“That's stupid,” Frank said softly, moving to sit up. “Worrying over something like that. Screw making him comfortable. Should’ve worn what you wanted anyway, not your fault if he’s insecure.”

Karen laughed softly, tracing one hand across Frank’s jaw. She couldn’t help but notice the way the sheets pooled across his lap and draped becomingly over his compact torso. She felt something stir within her when she realized he was still naked from last night. Here she was in a pristine dress, immaculate makeup, and four inch heels towering over this soft, vulnerable version of the Punisher. The thought sent a delicious tingle went down her spine. 

“Well thank you for Feminism 101, Professor Castle,” She replied primly, arching a pale gold eyebrow at him. 

“‘M just saying. You should dress for you,” he said, large hands coming to rest on her hips.

“And you’re not just saying that because you like how my ass looks in heels?” 

“No ma’am,” Frank smiled crookedly, “you should know by now I like how your ass looks in anything, or nothing.” Karen laughed and rolled her eyes pressing her hands against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer in an action that Karen could only describe as nuzzling. 

“You’re making it awfully hard to leave, Frank,” she said trying her best not to let fondness creep into her tone. 

“Don’t. Stay here today, you can work from home,” he said, face still pressed against her stomach. 

“We both know that if I stay I will get absolutely zero work done,” she admonished, bringing her hands up to card through his inch or so of hair. 

“No problems with that,” he murmured. She gently guided his head away from her and looked into his eyes. He made a low sound in his throat and she leaned down to kiss him, soft and sensual. 

She felt his body melt beneath her, all tension leaving his corded muscles and she pressed forward so she was sitting on his lap. His tongue bumped against her lips, his hands coming back to her waist. Karen’s dress was no doubt collecting wrinkles by the second as she rocked forward and against the hardening bulge in his lap. 

“I see someone’s eager,” she grinned, undulating her hips down once more. He groaned beneath her, bucking upwards in response. “Too bad I have someplace to be or we could have some fun.” 

“Kare…” he was kissing her neck now, easy little laps against her pale throat. The stubble of an early beard was rasping against her delicate skin in a way she knew would leave marks but didn’t care. She loved it. She loved Having him against her, wanted him underneath her, at the service of her whims. 

This particular dynamic was something they’d never talked about. Since the beginning of their relationship they’d tried just about every position they could think of (and a few that were experiments) but there was a special energy whenever Karen took charge. When she was the one in control for once. She shivered and leaned down to kiss Frank again before pulling away. 

“Let me call Ellison,” she murmured tucking her long hair over one shoulder as she fumbled for her phone. When she turned back to the bed, Frank had shifted to kneel on the bed, powerful thighs bunching underneath him. As the dial tone sounded in her ear she moved a hand to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the bedroom floor. She watched Frank’s Adam’s apple bob as his eyes roved over the long lines of her body, accentuated by the dark blue of her underwear and those damn heels.

“Please,” he breathed, though what he was asking for he didn’t know. Karen smiled at him and nodded, raising one finger to her lips. She dipped a finger under the lace waistband of her underwear, teasing down, watching as Frank’s eyes tracked every move of her hand until the panties joined her dress on the floor. Screw wrinkles.

“Hi, Ellison, it’s Karen,” she sauntered toward the bed, accentuating the sway in her hips. She shoved his chest, and he fell back, catching himself on his elbows. She moved forward onto the bed, hips switching from side to side as she crawled atop him. “Uh huh, listen I was wondering if I could work from home today.”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she lifted a leg to rest one heeled foot against headboard. It was an invitation Frank took gladly, running his rough calloused hands up the smooth lengths of her thighs, sucking dark kisses against the pale flesh there and making it very hard for Karen to have a normal conversation with her boss. “I have a bunch of files here that I - ah - don’t feel like hauling across town. Okay. Okay thank you, I’ll have it for you by Tuesday. Thank you.” As soon as she hung up, she looked down. Frank was looking innocently up at her, lips still tracing the junction between her hip and thigh. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” she asked, not really expecting a response. Frank smirked and chose that moment to nuzzle against the soft brush of golden hair between her legs. Karen’s breath caught in her throat as he licked a slow stripe up her pussy, tongue hot and wet against her folds. She lowered herself more, shivering as he began to trace shapes around her clit. 

She couldn’t think about anything but his hands braced against the small of her back, his breath hot against her skin every time he exhaled, and the sensation of his tongue darting against her. She was moaning openly now, keening and rolling her hips minutely against Frank. She felt a tight coil of pleasure starting inside of her, building with the steady pressure of Frank’s tongue lapping against her clit. She came, her back arching, chest heaving, pleasure flooding through her even as she rode out the last of her orgasm on Frank’s face, her hips twitched futilely twice, thrice more. 

She moved off of him, slumping down beside him, one arm resting across his broad chest. As she rested her head against his chest, as she exhaled slowly. She giggled. Then her giggles turned into a full-blown chuckle, then a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Frank hummed against her hair. 

“I should wear heels more often.”


End file.
